


JSEC Legs

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Series: ADMU Days [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ADMU, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: tatlong taong naghintay si jongin para sa pagkakataong ito.





	JSEC Legs

**Author's Note:**

> wala lang. ayoko muna magsulat sa kaisoommer fic ko kaya ito muna. inggit ako kasu andami niyo ng uni au tapos yung uni ko wala pa. tanggapin niyo sana ito. wala akong beta at hindi din ako ganon kagaling magsulat sa tagalog. ginawa ko ang aking makakaya.

**_unang taon._ **

 

hindi naman inaakala ni jongin na may kaliitan lang ang ateneo. marami lang open field. marami ring puno. parang probinsya lang nila sa bataan. hindi pa rin niya saulo kung saang mga silid siya dapat pumasok kaya nakatingin pa rin siya sa schedule niyang naka-print sa scratch paper. 

 

ikatlong araw pa lang ni jongin sa ateneo at ito lang ang masasabi niya: maraming magaganda at gwapo dito. 

 

at nasabi na nga ba niya na marami talagang mga gwapo. yung gwapong type niya.

 

exhibit a: si kuyang may salamin na naglalakad. naka-shirt na black at ripped jeans. ang ganda ng mukha. maputi. pula ang makakapal na labi. mukhang masungit pero okay lang. hindi naman sila magkakilala. 

 

_tangina_.

 

biglang nagpout si kuya. 

 

at ito na nga. ito na ang simula ng kalbaryo ni jongin sa unibersidad. si kuyang naka salamin at may nakamamatay na pout. tangina naman talaga

 

 

* * *

 

 

sa kasamaan (o kabutihang palad), laging nakikita ni jongin si kuya. MWF sa sec-a, halos parehas na oras. TTH din may sched siya ng silay. sa may bel naman, bago pa mananghalian, busog na si jongin.

 

busog na busog na.

 

si kuyang naka salamin at nakapout, naka short shorts din.

 

gago ng buhay, ‘di ba?

 

 

* * *

 

isang taon. isang taon na ganyan ang buhay ni jongin. noong second sem, ganoon ulit. nag-iba lang ng oras at araw.pero ganoon ulit.

 

gusto na lang ni jongin na makatapos.

 

 

**_ikalawang taon._ **

 

 

“hoy!” siniko siya ni sehun. si sehun ay blockmate niya—econ honors sila—at from ateneo high. “ano ‘yang tinitignan mo diyan.”

 

“sched ko,” sagot niya. “hindi ko pa memorize, eh.”

 

“dude naman,” ingit ni sehun sabay sandal ng ulo sa balikat niya. hindi naman iyon tinanggal ni jongin kahit nasa secwalk sila. sa dalawang linggong nasa ateneo siya, naging close agad sila ng binata. “wala pang one month. chill?”

 

“aba sehun,” sabi niya. nagtaas siya ng kilay kahit hindi naman siya nakatingin kay sehun. itinapat ng binata ang portable fan nito sa kanilang mukha, ginalaw galaw. “baka nakakalimutan mo may quiz na tayo sa math.”

 

“hindi ko nakakalimutan,” ang madilim na sabi ni sehun sabay buntong hininga.

 

natahimik silang dalawa. maingay ang secwalk. sa kabilang bench, may isang grupong naghaharutan. napaismid si jongin at natawa ng mahina si sehun nang may mapadaan na isang napakalaking bulto ng freshies.

 

“gago,” natatawang wika ni jongin. “parang ‘di ka naging freshie ah.”

 

nag-wave lang ng kamay si sehun. may arte. may pilantik. tinapat nito ang maliit na fan sa mukha at sinabing, “ganito talaga, bro. i’ve been in this campus since i was, like, seven. it’s been more than a decade.”

 

wala namang masagot doon si jongin. may point din naman si sehun. baka ganoon talaga kapag sa ateneo nag-aral. siya kasi, sobrang indifferent lang na may kaunting paninibago pa rin.

 

napakainit talaga sa secwalk, _tangina lang_ , kaya nanahimik na lang ulit sila. may 30 minutes pa bago ang susunod nilang class. mayroon silang theo ni sehun at classmates din sila dito. sila lang sa block nila ang magka-klase para dalawng subjects na ito.

 

maya-maya pa ay kinibit na ni jongin ang balikat upang umalis na si sehun. nangangalay na din siya at hindi magaan ang ulo ng kaibigan. dumikwatro si jongin at kinuha ang cellphone mula sa bag. magpapanggap na lang siyang may ginagawa.

 

“bakit ba ang bad mood mo ngayon?” tanong ni sehun. “you’re so out of it.”

 

napa-iling lang si jongin. napansin din pala ni sehun. paano ba niya sasabihin na nakikita pa rin niya si kuyang naka salamin, naka pout, at naka short shorts from last school year na hindi siya huhusgahan ni sehun?

 

nagbago na lahat lahat, pati ang academic calendar, ang pinagtagpo nilang landas ni mystery guy hindi pa rin. ngayong taon, sa sec b naman niya nakikita at sa berch. stalker ba yun kung nakakasalubong lang naman niya. kontento na siya na makita lamang si kuyang may magandang legs at mas magandang mukha.

 

“wala ‘to,” sabi ni jongin. “don’t mind me, dude. baka init lang.”

 

hindi na kumibo si sehun at binaling ni jongin ang tingin sa phone. ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas at mayroong sapatos na huminto sa harap ng kaibigan.

 

“sehun!” excited ang boses na ‘yon. nakita niya sa gilid ng kanyang paningin na napatayo si sehun. “i haven’t seen you since the long summer break, ah!” dagdag pa ng bagong dating.

 

napatingin si jongin. ang una niyang nakita—legs. maputing legs. magandang hita. napalunok siya. anong ginagawa ni kuyang nakasalamin at nakapout dito? naka short shorts din. 

 

bakit ba ganito ang suot ng ilang kalalakihan sa ateneo?

 

walang nagawa si jongin kung hindi mapalunok. maganda talaga ang legs ni kuya. bilugan. _putangina naman_. ang lakas na ng pintig ng puso ni jongin at feeling niya katapusan na niya talaga. anong ginagawa ni kuya dito at bakit niya yakap si sehun?

 

“i have consultations eh,” sabi ni kuyang naka salamin, naka pout, at naka short shorts. hindi man lang narinig ni jongin ang tanong ni sehun dahil sa lakas ng pagtibok ng puso niya.

 

hindi na niya talaga kaya. gusto na lang niyang sumigaw. nanginginig siya. 

 

“it’s the second week, kyung,” wika ni sehun. “why do you have consultations?”

 

“kasi,” may kaunting whine sa tono nito. _cute_ , naisip ni jongin. “the prof is so hassle. can you believe. ang early pa, we have a paper na. and, like, the consultations are required and graded.”

 

“for what subject ba?” dagdag ni sehun ng tanong. si jongin naman, ayun, hindi na makahinga.

 

“polsci,” sabi ng lalaki na tinawag na _kyung_ ni sehun. 

 

puta. bakit may nickname? 

 

dugtong pa ni _kyung_ , “research paper, eh. we have to have a topic and an outline na. and primary sources. i swear, sehun, don’t take this as an elective. please, save yourself.”

 

natawa lang si sehun at napangiti si kyung. bigla-bigla pa ay tila nagulat ito. ibinaling ang tingin kay sehun. mukhang apologetic.

 

“oh!” ang cute niya mag-gasp, isip ni jongin. “i didn’t see you there. are you a friend of sehun?”

 

napatango na lang si jongin. hindi niya alam kung kaya niya pang makapagsalita. baka mamaya masabi niyang ang laman ng isip niya—na ang ganda ng smile ni kyung, at isang taon na siyang nakikita ni jongin paulit-ulit. bakit ba kasi siya minalas ng ganito.

 

nginitian siya ni kyung at huminto ang buong mundo niya.

 

“I’m kyungsoo do,” sabi nito. ang bright ng tono. ngayon lang napansin ni jongin pero ang ganda ng mata ng binata. yung salamin niya nakapush sa buhok. a++ ang noo ni kuya. lahat na lang sa kanya 11/10 sa paningin ni jongin.

 

“jongin kim,” ang maigsi niyang sagot.

 

medyo bumaba ang ngiti ni kyungsoo. and wow, kyungsoo pala ang pangalan niya. wow talaga. 12/10 na. hindi na lang 11. at this rate, baka gumawa na ng bagong standard si jongin.

 

“anyway, i have to go.” 

 

_pwede ba ‘wag na. dito ka na lang sa tabi ko. forever sana._

 

hindi iyon ang sinabi ni jongin. sa halip, ngumiti lang ito. niyakap muli ni kyungsoo si sehun at namintig ang puso ni jongin. nagbend down ng kaunti si kyungsoo at iniabot ang kamay sa kanya. “nice meeting you, jongin. see you around.”

 

walang nasagot si jongin. zero. nagshake na lang sila ng hands. gago sa lambot ang kamay ni kyungsoo. 

 

may pait nang kinuha ni kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay. cute itong nag-wave bago lumakad paalis. sinundan ito ni jongin ng tingin at _tangina._ may pink lines sa likod ng malamang hita ni kyungsoo. nakaimprenta. 

 

jsec legs, amputa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

naglalakad sila papuntang berch nang magtanong si sehun.

 

“dude. what was that with kyung earlier?” umiwas sila sa grupo ng mga mag-aaral. “para kang wala sa tamang pag-iisip.”

 

“sehun,” bulong niya, “si kyungsoo si kuyang naka salamin, nakapout at naka short shorts.”

 

halos mahulog ni sehun ang cellphone niya sa pag-amin ni jongin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

walang nagbago.

 

kung akala ni jongin ay instant friends na sila ni kyungsoo, nagkakamali siya.

 

ang sabi ni sehun ay siya na daw bahala. ipapakilala daw siya nito kay kyungsoo ulit. invite lumabas. magwalrus daw sila. game na game si sehun. pati study sessions, aayain daw niya si kyungsoo kahit na una ito ng isang taon.

 

si jongin, ayaw.

 

natatakot siya. ano ba naman siya sa harap ng isang kyungsoo do, hindi ba? si jongin lang naman siya. si kyungsoo laging napapalibutan ng mga kaibigan. noong may pakulo ang isang org na mga bulaklak kahit hindi valentines. iniisip ni jongin na magpadala. sabi ni sehun, sige raw.

 

si jongin, tanga. pumayag.

 

nagbigay siya ng isang bulaklak, delivered to kyungsoo kasi hindi niya kaya in peron. tandang-tanda niya iyon. thursday. nakasalubong niya ulit si kyungsoo. nasa jsec si jongin noon at tapos na ang klase niya. uuwi na si jongin sa dorm sa labas ng ateneo nang mapadaan siya sa jsec.

 

nakita niya si kyungsoo na papalakad sa isang table, suot ang signature niyang fjallraven. nasa ulo na naman ang salamin. sa kamay niya, may dala itong napakaraming rosas. halos hindi mabilang ni jongin.

 

“that’s a lot, kyungie!” ang wika ng isang lalaki sa table na inupuan ni kyungsoo. rinig ni jongin kasi malakas at binagalan din niya ang paglalakad. ang gwapo rin ng mga kasama ni kyungsoo sa table. yung isa matangkad at nakaayos ang buhok na parang comma. yung isa may eyeliner at rectangle na smile. yung isa grabe ang jawline at appeal.

 

napatawa lang si kyungsoo at ibinaba ang mga bulaklak. ‘yung kaisa-isa doon, sunflower. galing kay jongin. 

 

ikinabig ng matangkad ang braso sa balikat ni kyungsoo, nakangisi ito nang sabihin, “it’s kyung we’re talking about. benta sa guys and girls ‘to eh.”

 

nagtawanan ang magkakaibigan at binilisan ni jongin ang paglakad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

nagpatuloy ang taon. 

 

hindi nakita ni jongin si kyungsoo noong second sem. pinilit niyang sabihin sa sarili na okay lang—hindi naman sila magka-ano-ano para siya ay maghanap.

 

 

**_ikatlong taon._ **

 

 

hindi na umunlad si jongin.

 

inaantok pa kasi siya noong mag-enlist kaya nagkamali siya sa pagpindot. akala niya, global studies ang sabi ni sehun na kukunin nilang elective. hindi pala. kaya ito, nakaupo si jongin sa likod. bakante ang silya sa tabi. aircon class naman sa socsci building kaya okay na rin. maglo-loadrev na lang siya after ng class. papasign sa prof yung withdrawal niya—wala na rin naman siyang pake, third year na siya.

 

bumukas ang pinto sa gilid niya. ang ingay at bigat nito. hindi iyon pinansin ni jongin ngunit na gulat siya ng may tumapik sa balikat niya. halos mapatalon siya sa takot, at napatingin sa bagong dating.

 

halos mapatalon din ang puso niya.

 

“hi,” sabi ni kyungsoo. putangina naman talaga. “is someone sitting here?”

 

nabilaukan ata si jongin. nagtilt ng head na kunwari cool siya at hindi parang ginigilitan siya ng sikmura dahil sa kilig at kaba. conceal, don’t feel. 

 

“go ahead,” sabi niya.

 

naupo si kyungsoo sa tabi niya. hindi na ito nagbago. nasa ulo pa rin ang salamin at ang labi ay pulang pula. ang bango niya sa malapitan, isip ni jongin. naka short shorts pa rin ito. feeling ni jongin ay may asthma na siya at sobrang init na ng mukha niya. naririnig niya ang kabog ng puso niya sa kanyang dibdib. pinagpapawisan na ata siya ng malamig. medyo inilayo niya ang upuan kay kyungsoo. pilit niyang inaamoy ang sarili kung mabango pa ba siya.

 

“you’re jongin, right?”

 

_putangina._

 

“uh—yeah?”

 

natawa si kyungsoo. hugis puso. parang yung lagi niyang winawasak kay jongin.

 

“bakit parang you’re not sure?” biro nito.

 

ito na siguro ang pakiramdam na atakihin sa puso. ang huling hiling lang ni jongin ay alagaan ng mga magulang niya ang kanyang mga aso at sana’y makatapos si sehun ng econ-honors.

 

“ha ha.” sobrang fake ng tawa niya. 

 

nagsalubong ng kaunti ang kilay ni kyungsoo. medyo mukhang naging malungkot ito. nangatog si jongin. parang ang sakit ng tiyan niya. nanginginig ang kamay niya.

 

“i’m kyungsoo,” mahina nitong sabi. “i don’t think you remember me?”

 

“i-i remember,” pagtatama ni jongin.

 

_ paano ba namang hindi? _

 

nagliwanag ang mukha ni kyungsoo dahil sa lapad ng ngiti nito. si jongin, wala na, sumabog na.

 

“i hope we can be friends, jongin.” nawala ang mga mata ng nakatatandang lalaki, naging maninipis na arko. ang ganda ni kyungsoo. 15/10 na.

 

sa buong klase, habang nagsasalita ang prof tungkol sa syllabus, nagtatama ang balikat nilang dalawa. nagdikit din saglit ang kanilang mga hita. halos himatayin na si jongin at nagpapasalamat siya dahil nasa baba lamang ang infirmary.

 

nanatili ang load revision form sa bag ni jongin. ano man ang mangyari, dito siya sa klase na ito. kaya na ni sehun ang sarili niya.

**Author's Note:**

> bale, ako si jongin ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/official_KJD21)


End file.
